Portrait Einer Familie
by Kiddo
Summary: Kurze Geschichte zu einer Szene aus dem Pilotfilm der ersten seaQuest Staffel spielt vor dem Start der Serie


PORTRAIT EINER FAMILIE  
  
By Kiddo  
  
Information:  
  
seaQuest, Lucas Wolenczak und alles was dazu gehört, gehören nicht mir. Ich besitze keine Rechte daran und ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.  
  
Das Lied "Family Portrait" stammt von Pink.  
  
Diese Geschichte spielt ein paar Jahre bevor die Serie startete. Lucas Wolenczak ist 13 Jahre alt.  
  
Bei dem Pilotfilm der ersten Staffel von seaQuest gab es immer eine Stelle die mich etwas stutzig gemacht hat. Es war ganz am Ende der Folge wo Captain Bridger und Lucas sich in der Kabine des Captains unterhalten haben. In dem Gespräch hat Lucas erzählt, dass seine Eltern niemals glücklich miteinander waren, dass er sich immer gewünscht hat, dass sie sich scheiden lassen wurden. Ich konnte dies aber nie so richtig glauben, welches Kind wünscht sich schon das sich seine Eltern scheiden lassen? Deshalb habe ich jetzt zu diesen Thema eine Geschichte geschrieben.  
  
Als ich das erste mal "Family Portrait" von Pink gehört habe, dachte ich sofort das man dazu eine super seaQuest Fanfiction Geschichte schreiben könnte. Leider hat das aber nie jemand getan. Deshalb habe ich mich entschieden, es jetzt selbst zu tun. Tja, selbst ist die Frau :)  
  
Über Feedback freue ich mich wie immer riesig.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Uh,uh, some deep shit, uh, uh  
  
*  
  
Obwohl es schon spät am Abend war, lag Lucas Wolenczak immer noch wach in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht schlafen.  
  
Aus dem Unteren Stockwerk klangen die erregten Stimmen seiner Eltern hinauf.  
  
Der blonde Junge drehte sich auf die andere Seite und stöhnte genervt auf. Seit drei Tagen hatte er Ferien und war zu Hause in der großen Villa. Seit dem hatten sich seine Eltern jeden Abend gestritten. Der dreizehnjährige Junge hatte gehofft, dass sich seine Eltern geändert hatten als er in Stanford war. Aber dies war nicht so, sie stritten sich genau wie früher. Lucas verstand oft nicht warum sie sich überhaupt stritten. Manchmal reichte es anscheint schon wenn sie nur in einem Raum waren. Und dann gab es wiederum Tage, an denen seine Eltern miteinander auskamen und sich über etwas einig waren. Manchmal konnte Lucas die Erwachsenen einfach nicht verstehen.  
  
*  
  
Mama please Stopp cryin',I can't stop the sound  
  
Your pain is painful and it's tearing me down  
  
I hear glasses breaking as I sit up in my bed  
  
I told dad you didn't mean those nasty things you said  
  
*  
  
Lucas fuhr erschrocken in seinem Bett hoch. Irgendetwas Gläsernes war in mehrere Teile zerbrochen. Es hatte so geklungen als ob es aus dem Unteren Stockwerk gekommen war. Der Schreck saß ihm auch noch einige Sekunden danach in den Gliedern. Er hörte immer noch die Stimmen seiner Eltern. Entweder hatte sie das Geräusch nicht gehört oder es störte sie nicht.  
  
*  
  
You fight about money, about me and my brother  
  
And this I come home to, this is my shelter  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be, you'll see,  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like is has my family  
  
*  
  
Es tat im Herzen weh wenn sich seine Eltern stritten. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, dass er sich früher immer einen Bruder oder eine Schwester gewünscht hatte. Jemanden mit dem man über alles reden konnte, jemanden der einen Trösten konnte und das Problem genau verstand. Inzwischen war er aber froh darüber ein Einzelkind zu sein. So musste nicht noch jemand unter dem Streit leiden. So war er der einzige der nachts wach lag, sich Gedanken über seine Eltern machte und hoffte, dass der Streit sobald wie möglich vorbei war.  
  
*  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a fmily  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
*  
  
Lucas schlug die Bettdecke zurück und stand aus dem Bett auf. Das Licht schaltete er nicht an, er fand sich auch im Dunkeln in seinem Zimmer zurecht. Barfuß ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.  
  
Langsam ging er die Treppe hinunter, seine Schritte machten dabei kein Geräusch.  
  
Am Fuße der Treppe sah der blonde Junge zwei große schwarze Koffer stehen. Es waren die seines Vaters. Musste sein Vater noch heute Abend auf Geschäftsreise? Nein, dass konnte nicht sein, sonst hätte sein Vater sich sicherlich verabschiedet.  
  
*  
  
Daddy please stop yelling, I can't stand the sound  
  
*  
  
Lucas ging auf die Tür zu aus dem er die Stimmen seiner Eltern deutlich hören konnte. Der Junge zuckte zusammen als er seinen Vater schreien hörte und schloss kurz die Augen. Sein Vater hatte irgendetwas von Sorgerecht geschrieen und auch Lucas Namen. Mehr hatte der blonde Junge nicht verstehen können.  
  
In Lucas stieg ein ungutes Gefühl hoch, er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann öffnete er die Tür.  
  
Cynthia und Lawrence Wolenczak schauten beide ihren Sohn erschrocken und überrascht an. Dr. Wolenczak fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder. "Was macht du hier, du solltest doch schon längst schlafen!"  
  
Cynthia Wolenczak schaute ihren Mann eiskalt an, Lucas konnte sehen, dass seine Mutter geweint hatte. "Dumme Frage Lawrence, er kann nicht schlafen, weil du hier so rumschreist!"  
  
Lawrence schaute seine Frau böse an. "Ich bin hier nicht der einzige der Schreit!"  
  
Lucas wünschte sich er hätte niemals den Raum betreten, er hasste es wenn sich seine Eltern wegen ihm oder über ihm stritten.  
  
*  
  
Make mama stop cryin', 'Cause I need you around  
  
My mama she loves you, no matter what she says its true  
  
I know that she hurts you, but remember I love you too!  
  
*  
  
Lucas spürte, dass sich seine Eltern beide unwohl in seiner Gegenwart fühlten, was war hier los?  
  
Cynthia Wolenczak wischte sich die Tränen weg und setzt sich auf das große Sofa. Mit der Hand deutete sie auf den Platz neben sich. "Setzt dich bitte zu uns Lucas."  
  
Der Junge tat worum seine Mutter ihn gebeten hatte, in einer Ecke des Raumes konnte er die Scherben einer wertvollen Chinesischen Vase erkennen. Irgendetwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht. Das schlechte Gefühl in seinem Magen wurde immer größer und größer.  
  
Lawrence Wolenczak setzte sich in einen Sessel der dem Sofa gegenüber stand. Er schaute seinem Kind in die Augen. "Lucas, deine Mutter und ich haben beschlossen uns Scheiden zu lassen!"  
  
Lucas hatte das Gefühl als ob man ihm den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen hatte. Er schaute erst seinen Vater, dann seine Mutter fassungslos an. Er konnte, nein er wollte nicht glauben was er eben gehört hatte.  
  
Cynthia versuchte die Hand ihres Sohnes in die ihren zu nehmen, blitzschnell zog er sie aber weg. Die blonde schlanke Frau brachte ein gequältes lächeln zu stande. "Lucas, es ist so das Beste für uns alle. Es wird sich aber trotzdem nicht viel für dich ändern. Du kannst uns beide immer in den Ferien Besuchen kommen. Nur halt nacheinander, dass ist der einzige unterschied. Du wirst sehen, wir sind trotzdem immer für dich da!"  
  
Lucas schaute seine Mutter verständnislos an, glaubte sie wirklich was sie da erzählte?  
  
Lawrence sah den Jungen besorgt an. Die großen blauen Augen waren weit aufgerissen, in ihnen spiegelte sich Schmerz, Enttäuschung, Wut und Hilflosigkeit wieder. Sein Sohn war nicht bekannt dafür das er so lange still wahr. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass er sie anschreien würde. Im Moment wäre ihm das sogar lieber als diese Bedrückende Stille und der Gesichtsausdruck von Lucas. Mit so etwas konnte er nicht umgehen. "Lucas, sag doch etwas."  
  
Der Blondschopf konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, mehr brachte er nicht fertig. Auf einmal sprang er auf und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Cynthia stand auf, sie wollte ihm folgen. "Lucas!"  
  
Lawrence schüttelte den Kopf und hielt sie am Arm zurück. "Nein, lass ihn gehen. Er beruhigt sich schon wieder von alleine."  
  
Beide sanken sie wieder auf ihre Sitzgelegenheiten, ohne etwas zu sagen schauten sie sich an. Beide hatten ihre Gedanken bei ihrem Sohn.  
  
*  
  
I ran away today, ran from the noise, ran away  
  
Don't wanne go back to that place, but don't have no choice, no way  
  
It ain't easy, growin' up in WW3  
  
Never knowin' what love could be, well I've seen,  
  
I don't want love to destroy me like it has did my family  
  
*  
  
Mit einem lauten Knall flog Lucas Zimmer Tür hinter ihm zu. Er drehte noch schnell den Schlüssel im Schloss um, dann schmiss er sich auf sein Bett. Tränen liefen über sein Gesicht.  
  
Er nahm seinen Teddy der in der Ecke seines Bettes saß und umarmte ihn. Seine Eltern hatten beide schon versucht ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass er viel zu alt für ein Kuscheltier war.  
  
Aber er gab seinen Teddy nicht her, wie oft hatte er schon in seinen Teddy geweint und als kleines Kind ihm seine Sorgen erzählt?  
  
*  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family  
  
I promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything  
  
Can we work it out? Can we be a family  
  
I'll promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave  
  
*  
  
Warum mussten sich seine Eltern scheiden lassen? Ja, sie stritten sich oft, aber wahr das ein Grund? In anderen Familien gab es doch auch streit und trotzdem blieben sie zusammen.  
  
Hatte er sich in den letzten drei Tagen in denen er hier war so schlecht benommen, dass seine Eltern ständig nur über ihn stritten? War er schuld das sie sich jetzt scheiden lassen wollten?  
  
*  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, let's act like it comes naturally  
  
I don't wanna have to split the holidays  
  
I don't want two adresses  
  
I don't want a step-brother anyway  
  
And I don't want my mom to have to change her last name!  
  
*  
  
Seine Mutter hatte gesagt, dass sich kaum etwas für ihn ändern würde. Aber das Stimmte nicht. Sein ganzes Leben würde sich jetzt ändern. Bei wem würde er bleiben wenn er Collegeferien hatte? Oder würde er dann nur vom einem zum anderem geschoben werden?  
  
*  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
*  
  
Lucas Blick fiel auf ein Foto das auf seinem Nachttisch stand. Es war ein Familienportrait. Alle drei Personen strahlten in die Kamera. Lucas konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wann und wo sie das Foto gemacht hatten. Es war jetzt schon sechs Jahre her. Damals waren sie an dem Tag so glücklich gewesen. Warum konnten sie jetzt nicht mehr so glücklich sein wie die Familie auf dem Foto?  
  
*  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
(I'll promise I'll be better, Mommy I'll do anything)  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
Let's play pretend, act like it goes naturally  
  
(I'll promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
  
In our family portrait, we look pretty happy  
  
(Can we work it out? Can we be a family?)  
  
We look pretty normal, let's go back to that  
  
(I'll promise I'll be better, Daddy please don't leave)  
  
*  
  
Lucas musste an Freunde denken die geschiedene Eltern hatten. Er hatte nie gedacht, dass er einmal dazu gehören würde. Seine Eltern hatten ihm immer erzählt, dass wenn man sich etwas versprochen hatte, es auch einhalten musste. Anscheint waren sie jetzt nicht mehr dieser Meinung.  
  
Er wusste, dass sie schon öfters über eine Scheidung nachgedacht hatten, aber sie hatten es nie getan. Sie waren sich dann schließlich immer doch einig gewesen es nicht zu tun. Beide, vor allem sein Vater, wollte nicht, dass das ganze an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen sollte. Auf Scheidungen bei gewissen Persönlichkeiten stürzte sich die Presse immer wie Verdurstende auf einen schluck Wasser. Und schließlich wollten sie nicht, dass ihre Namen in den Dreck gezogen werden würden. Sie hatten doch immer gesagt sie würden sich nie scheiden!  
  
Tja, manche Dinge änderten sich.  
  
Lucas wusste, dass sich für seine Freunde durch die Scheidung fiel verändert hatte. Er war nicht so naiv zu glauben, dass es ihm nicht so ergehen würde. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde oft ein Elternteil kaum oder gar nicht mehr sahen. Dabei sah er durch das College seine Eltern ja eh nur so selten, jetzt würde das sicherlich alles noch extremer werden.  
  
*  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Turn around please  
  
Remember that night you left you took my shining star?  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Daddy don't leave  
  
Don't leave us here alone  
  
*  
  
Lucas hörte wie unten die Haustür ins Schloss fiel. Er stand von seinem Bett auf und ging ans Fenster. Seinen Teddy hielt er immer noch im Arm und ließ ihn nicht los.  
  
Durch das Fenster konnte er erkennen, wie sein Vater mit den zwei Koffern, die er zuvor gesehen hatte, das Haus verließ. Lawrence hievte die beiden großen Koffer in den großen Kofferraum des schwarzen Mercedes. Ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen stieg er ins Auto und fuhr die Lange Ausfahrt hinunter und dann auf die Straße.  
  
*  
  
Mom will be nicer  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll tell my brother  
  
Oh, I won't spill the milk at dinner  
  
I'll be so much better, I'll do everything right  
  
I'll be your little girl forever  
  
I'll go to sleep at night  
  
*  
  
Lucas legte sich wieder in sein Bett. Immer noch liefen ihm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Er hatte sich immer gewünscht das seine Eltern sich nicht mehr Streiten. Aber diese Lösung hatte er nicht gewollt.  
  
Der blonde Junge versuchte sich einzureden dass es so das Beste wahr. Genau wie seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Es war so das Beste, jetzt würden sie sich nicht mehr dauernd streiten. Jetzt würde es allen mit dieser Situation besser gehen.  
  
*  
  
Daddy don't leave. Daddy don't leave  
  
*  
  
Lucas vergrub sein verheultes Gesicht in seinem Teddy. Wer weiß, wenn er es sich lang genug selber einredete, würde er es auch irgendwann einmal selber glauben. Vielleicht würde er glauben, dass es so das Beste für alle Beteiligten war und er es sich auch selbst so gewünscht hatte. Er müsste es sich einfach nur lange genug selbst einreden.  
  
ENDE  
  
Info:  
  
Ich weiß, man könnte zu diesem Thema viel mehr schreiben, aber ich wollte einfach nur eine kurze Sequenz schreiben und den seaQuest Pilotfilm für mich selber einmal klären. 


End file.
